memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Memory Alpha Diskussion:Spoilerrichtlinien
Extra-Richtlinie für die deutsche MA? Brauchen Sie vielleicht ein anderer Spoiler-Richtlinie? Ich denke, weil deutschen Fans die neuen "Enterprise" Episoden nicht sehen kann, soll die Richtlinie etwas anderes sein. Aber es ist nur eine Idee. Wenn Sie ein Spoiler-Warnung braucht, wird dass mehr Arbeit für die Archivists. Sie können entschieden. (Auf Englisch: Perhaps you could use a different spoiler policy? I wonder if it might be better, since many German fans can't see the new episodes of "Enterprise" at the same time. But requiring spoiler warnings would also be more work, because Archivists would have to add or delete the spoiler warnings as time goes on. Either way, I'll leave it up to you guys.) -- Dan Carlson 16:26, 16. Mai 2004 (CEST) : Guter Hinweis! Allerdings kenne ich eine Reihe von Leuten, die sich die aktuellen Folgen auf englisch frisch nach der Ausstrahlung aus dem Internet besorgen. Schwierig, alle "Grade" an Star Trek-Fans unter einen Hut zu bringen. (engl. Good point! But i know a number of people who get Enterprise episodes right after they got aired in the US by internet. Difficult to reconcile all kind of Star Trek fans) --Florian 18:24, 16. Mai 2004 (CEST) Deutsche Spoiler Richtlinien Was haltet ihr von den Spoiler Richtlinien? Hier muss der Aktualitätsgrad mit der Frustration abgewogen werden, die man hat, wenn man zu viel über kommende Folgen weiß. Ab wann sollten wir detailierte Informationen in MA-de eintragen? Bei Ausstrahlung in USA, bei Ausstrahlung im deutschen Free-TV, ...? -- Florian 11:09, 16. Jun 2004 (CEST) : Mein Vorschlag als Kompromiss wäre, dass wir allgemeine Informationen aus den amerikanischen Folgen (Gründung der Föderation, Xindi, ...) bereits verarbeiten, spezielle Informationen über noch nicht in Deutschland ausgestrahlten Episoden (Handlungsplot, Ausscheiden bekannter Charaktere, ...) allerdings noch nicht einbinden. Meist kommt auch das Problem der Übersetzung hinzu, dass man Episoden erst in deutscher Ausstrahlung einbinden kann. -- Florian 11:09, 16. Jun 2004 (CEST) :: Also bei Kleinigkeiten (wie der Gründung der Föderation) sehe ich kein Problem die bereits einzubinden. Für die Aktuellsten Episoden können wir derzeit sowieso keine Seite erstellen, weil uns der deutsche Titel noch fehlt, also erübrigt sich das. -- Kobi 11:14, 16. Jun 2004 (CEST) :: Ich denke wir können auch Hintergrundinformationen die die 3te Staffel liefert einbinden, aber eben noch nicht die Episoden, solang wir die deutschen Titel nicht kennen. - DerTeufel 11:52, 16. Jun 2004 (CEST) Wir sollten so langsam hier mal eine Entscheidung herbeiführen, auf Azati Prime (Episode) und Telomer sind zum Teil sehr ausführliche Spoiler angebracht. Ich persönlich bin dafür, dass Spoiler wie auf Telomer nicht geduldet werden. Solche wie auf Azati Prime sind meines Erachtens hart an der Grenze, immerhin ist ein letzter Funke Spannungspotential geblieben. Meine Meinung also: # Generell keine Inhalte einstellen, wozu noch keine Episodenseite existiert. # Inhaltsbeschreibungen auf zugehörige Episodenseiten beschränken und so schreiben, dass Spannung gewahrt bleibt. # Im normalen Artikelraum sollten detaillierte Inhalte erst nach der Deutschen Auststrahlung eingestellt werden. -- Kobi 12:00, 23. Jan 2005 (CET) : Uneingeschränkte Zustimmung. Wie können wir in der deutschen MA über etwas schreiben, dass es theoretisch noch gar nicht geben dürfte? ;-) Ja, das nimmt wirklich die Spannung. Solche Spoiler sollten sofort gelöscht (revert) werden. -- FProg 12:07, 23. Jan 2005 (CET) : sorry, hab die diskussion zu spät gesehen und azati prime schon reverted... naja, ich fand der spoiler war einfach zu groß, außerdem gehören die detailierten infos in die zusammenfassung und nicht in die zeile oben drüber... darüber hinaus stimme ich vollkommen zu: alles was es noch nicht in deutschland gibt gehört noch nicht hier rein... --Maith 12:49, 23. Jan 2005 (CET) Spoiler in MA/de Sagt mal - ich stolpere jetzt zum wiederholten Male über Informationen über "In a mirror, darkly I & II" hier in MA/de - zwar nur kleine Spoiler, aber sie bestätigen, die "Gerüchte", die ich bislang vernommen hab - zwar sind die Enterprise-Spoiler auch wohl kommenden Herbst gegessen, aber ich denke bis dahin ist es schon recht ärgerlich, dass man hier immer wieder über Spoiler stolpern kann... Beispiele: Spiegeluniversum, Liste anderer außerirdischer Raumschiffe (ältere Version) Kann man sich da nicht auf etwas einigen, gerade vielleicht auch in Bezug auf den womöglich kommenden Kinofilm... - defchris/✍ talk 22:10, 5. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Also nur das da die Defiant aufgeführt wird finde ich nun keinen nennenswerten Spoiler, daß das Schiff in der Folge vorkommt hat doch eh jeder schon irgendwo mitbekommen. --Memory 22:13, 5. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Nein, die nennenswerten Spoiler bestehen in den von mir genannten Beispielen in dem "aktuellen Schiffsstatus". Es nimmt einfach ungemein viel Spannung, wenn schon bei Episodenbeginn bekannt ist, was mit dem Schiff (auch im Groben) passieren wird. - defchris/✍ talk 22:44, 5. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Auch der komplette Artikel zu Arik Soong ist ein kompletter Spoiler - er ist zwar schön, dass man versucht, mit der MA/en dort gleichzuziehen, aber ich glaube, wir haben noch genug "rückwirkend" aufzuarbeiten, als dass wir jetzt schon das Einbinden müssen, von dem wir hier in Dtl. eigentlich nur über Drittquellen (das ist nunmal beispielsweise die MA/en) etwas wissen dürften. Außerdem wissen wir beispielsweise auch noch nicht, ob und wie man Begriffe bzw. Bezeichnungen und Namen übernimmt oder übersetzt. - defchris/✍ talk 22:55, 5. Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Ich habe zwar schon alle Folgen gesehen, aber mich stören die Spoiler auch. Mir als Tholianer Fan kribbeln auch schon die Hände. Normalerweise werden Spoiler zu ungesendeten Folgen entfernt, insofern sie entdeckt werden und das ist auch richtig so. Defchris hat recht, es gibt noch genug Folgen die man bearbeiten kann, da kann man diese, bis sie gesendet wurden, liegenlassen. Allerdings wäre es auch schade um die angelegten Artikel wie z.B. Arik Soong. Ich verstehen allerdings nicht was das mit dem vermutlich kommenden Kinofilm zu tun hat, der hat inhaltlich nichts mit den anderen Serien zu tun?? --Kempec 06:39, 6. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::Wie man den Memory Alpha:Spoilerrichtlinien entnehmen kann, ist das Thema nicht neu. Wir sind allerdings irgendwann stecken geblieben. Aber wie die Richtlinie auch sagt, Spoiler können jederzeit von jedem Benutzer entfernt werden, also richtig und nicht nur auskommentiert, wie es auch manchmal der Fall ist. Dann aber auch in der Zusammenfassung den Hinweis geben, nicht dass jemand durch den Versionenvergleich verspoilert wird. Das mit der Defiant ist in der Tat zu krass, das möge jemand, der nicht in vier Minuten zur Uni muss bitte entfernen -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 07:30, 6. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::@"Was hat das mit einem kommenden Kinofilm zu tun?": Nunja, anders als bei der bösen Konkurrenz ;) Star Wars lassen sowohl Produktionsteam, als auch Schauspieler, immer wieder etwas aktiv durchsickern, was dann hier brühwarm serviert werden könnte. Schon jetzt ist ja bekannt, was Berman für den Film plant. - defchris/✍ talk 10:29, 6. Jul 2005 (UTC) Okay, das verstehe ich. Allerdings mache ich mir deswegen keine Sorgen. Dafür gibt es viel zu wenige Details, bis er schließlich in welcher Form auch immer im Kino läuft. --Kempec 15:11, 6. Jul 2005 (UTC) Spoilerrichtlinie auf Kino erweitern und expliziten Verweis auf Enterprise raus? Sollten wir die Spoilerrichtlinie nicht auf Kinofilme erweitern, z.B. dass Beschreibungen über den Film nicht vor dem offiziellen deutschen Kinostart erfolgen dürfen. Und kann man denn das mit STar Trek Enterprise nicht raus nehmen? Die Serie ist schon über ein Jahr vollständig im Free-TV zu sehen gewesen.--Tobi72 10:58, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Enterprise kann raus, stimmt, und was ST XI angeht, da haben wir hier schon den ansatzweisen Konsens gefunden, dass die Spoilersperre endet, wenn er aus den Kinos raus ist. Sollte vielleicht noch mal eindeutig geklärt werden und dann auf jeden Fall in die Richtlinien--Bravomike 11:10, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ok, wusste ich nicht. Aber das ist ok, dann sollte das mit der DVD in dir Richtlinie. Und für alle Fälle in den Artikel. Und danke für die Enterprise.--Tobi72 11:26, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Wegen der DVD, das sollte vielleicht noch mal diskutiert werden. Für die Spoilerrichtlinien gibt es rein theorethisch 4 Zeitpunkte als der Punkt, ab dem eingetragen werden darf: :*Kinostart - wäre ähnlich zu Episoden, ist aber nicht praktikabel, nicht jeder sieht den Film am ersten Tag :*wenn er aus den Kinos kommt - mein Favorit, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es da ein genaues Datum gibt :*DVD-Veröffentlichung - dauert ne Weile :*TV-Ausstrahlung - dauert vermutlich noch länger :Wann nun genau?--Bravomike 11:32, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Am besten 1 bis 2 Monate nach beginn der Austrahlung im Kino. Ich denke das dürfte genug Zeit sein um jeden die Gelegenheit zu geben ins Kino zu gehen und wer bis dahin den Film nicht gesehen hat der wird eh dann schon irgendwoher die Handlung erfahren haben.--Klossi 11:36, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich fände den Zeitpunkt am besten, an dem der Film aus den Kinos kommt. Es gibt doch dieses "Kinoschluss"-Datum, andem der Film nicht mehr in Kinos gezeigt werden muss. Ich glaube, die Produktionsfirmen geben einen Zeitraum vor, in dem das Kino, wo der Film läuft, den Film zeigen muss. Danach is es freigestellt. (Ich bin mir nicht sicher deswegen, aber irgendwie sowas gibt es...) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:47, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::In der Regel wird ein Film nach max 2 Monaten bis 3 Monaten rausgenommen (kommt immer darauf an wie gut er läuft und wie lange die Lizenzverträge für den Film der einzelnen Kinos sind).--Klossi 11:51, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, dann wäre ich für 3 Monate nach Kinostart. Somit hat jeder die Möglichkeit, den Film im Kino zu sehen. Ich denke, man sollte den längsten Zeitraum wählen (allerdings nicht erst bis zur DVD-Veröffentlichung, das dauert ewig^^). Also 3 Monate. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:00, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Schließe mich da eurer Meinung nach an, mit aus dem Kino, aber dann sollte man das fest in die Spoilerrichtlinie einbinden.--Tobi72 12:02, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Ja, und auch wenn im moment keine Serie läuft sollte das vielleicht auch noch mal deutlicher formuliert werden, dass dort der Stichtag die deutsche Erstaustrahlung ist. Und bei Film(en) dann fest 3 Monate nach Kinostart, oder?--Bravomike 12:36, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Also wenn es keinen Stichtag für den "Ausschluss" aus dem Kino gibt, bin ich für 3 Monate nach Start. Und bei den Serien (wie Bravomike es gesagt hat^^): dt. Erstausstrahlung. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:38, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Von mir hörst du keinen Einwand.--Tobi72 12:50, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Geht es auch etwas dezenter? Hallo, ich habe heute gesehen, daß man als interessierter (nicht angemeldeter) Leser in einigen Artikeln von diesen >>>SPOILERRICHTLINIEN-HINWEISEN<<< fast erschlagen wird (siehe auch Star Trek XI, wo man wegen der 3 – in Worten DREI – großen roten Hinweis-Kästchien den Artikel gar nicht mehr sehen kann). Ist es vielleicht möglich, diese Hinweise per Voreinstellung so zu verstecken, daß alle Leute, die die Artikel nur lesen wollen, von diesen Hinweisen (die zumindest nur die Autoren betreffen) möglichst weit verschont bleiben? MfG .. Sporn A. 11:28, 12. Dez. 2008 (UTC) "Memory Alpha hat vollständige Spoiler zu allen ausgestrahlten Episoden." Diesen Satz verstehe ich nicht. Ist gemeint: MA verrät zu allen ausgestrahlten Episoden, wie sie ausgehen? Oder: Die Spoiler sind vollständig - es wird also wirklich alles Verraten? Oder (was ich vermute): Jeder Episodenartikel enthält eine Spoiler-Warnung. --Zulu66 15:40, 19. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Ja, ja, nein: Jede Episodenbeschreibung in der MA (nach Ende der Spoilerschutzfrist) ist so vollständig wie nur irgend möglich und verrät damit natürlich auch das Ende. Nichts wird ausgelassen. Eine Spoiler-Warnung gibt es in der MA aber nicht.--Bravomike 16:39, 19. Apr. 2012 (UTC)